Don't You Want Me Baby?
by FearlessLover06
Summary: What if Blaine wasn't sure that he was 100% gay? What happens when Kylie steals the heart of Kurt's first true crush?
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Want Me Baby

I guess you could say it all started on that one night.

My usual squeaky clean imaged was definitely tarnished after that night.

With my Mom being gone, it gave the perfect opportunity at what is called a teenager's rite of passage.

In translation: a party.

But what can I say with being friends with Puck and Santana that there wouldn't be any alcohol?

Maybe our fate that night was alcohol induced.

But the sparks we had was more than that.

I could just feel it and I knew he felt it too.

"Spin the bottle! Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel cried out.

"Oh!" we all cried as Britney and Sam leaned up and kissed each other.

Santana kept babbling on about how Sam was hers and all that shit.

"My turn!" I called out.

I leaned over and spun the vodka bottle that was set before me.

That's when my breath caught in my throat.

I looked over to see the forbidden fruit staring intently back at me.

"This is outstanding!" Kurt exclaimed

"Blaine Warbler, I am gonna rock your world…" I slurred

I leaned over as he did.

Our lips touched starting off as quick pecks, but then they slowed down into something so much more.

Ours lips explored each other's forgetting about those around us.

His hand came up and rested on my neck pushing my lips into his more forcefully.

"Ok! I think we've had enough of that now!" Kurt said

"Your face tastes awesome." I whispered slurred

"I think I've found a new duet partner!" I called

[Blaine]  
>You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>When I met you  
>I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around<br>Turned you into someone new

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
>Success has been so easy for you<br>But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
>And I can put you back down too<p>

[Chorus]  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I can't believe it  
>When I hear that you won't see me<p>

Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<p>

[Kylie]  
>I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>That much is true  
>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place<br>Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times  
>I still love you<br>But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
>I guess it's just what I must do<p>

[Chorus]  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I can't believe it  
>When I hear that you won't see me<p>

Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find  
>When you think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<p>

[Repeat x3]  
>Don't you want me, baby?<br>Don't you want me, ohh?  
>Don't you want me, baby?<br>Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't You Want Me Baby?

*Blaine's POV*

"I didn't drink _that_ much."I pointed out to Kurt as I picked up my daily coffee.

"Please, you spent the whole night sucking Kylie Hale's face. That's what we call hitting rock bottom." Kurt explained

"Speaking of the devil," I said looking down at my beeping phone to see her name flashing across the screen.

"Hi, Kylie, Kurt and I were just talking about you." I said picking up my coffee.

"I have a question for you." She said softly

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime?" she asked

"Is she drunk?" Kurt exclaimed

"Um, yeah." I said shushing Kurt

"Alright I'll see you later." I said after a few more seconds of talking with her. I ended the call and sat down with Kurt.

"Kylie just asked me out."

"That's amazing!" Kurt laughed, "She has a girl crush on you."

I got up and threw away some of my trash with my mind racing.

"Wait a second, why'd you say yes?" Kurt asked "You can't lead her on."

"Who says I'm leading her on?" I said grabbing some sugar for my coffee and coming back to a not so pleased Kurt.

"You can't be serious."

"When we kissed," I hesitated, "it felt good."

"It felt good because you were drunk." Kurt explained

"What's the harm of going on one crumby little date?" I inquired

"You're gay, Blaine."

"I-I thought I was, but I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time when you're supposed to figure stuff out."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Kurt said

"I don't know; maybe I'm bi, I don't know."

"Bi-sexual is a term that gay guys use in high school when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." Kurt said agitated

"Whoa, why are you so angry?" I asked

"Because I look up to you, I admire of how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet and here you are about to tip-toe back in."

"I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride, but however confusing it is for you, just know that it is actually a lot more confusing for me. Your 100% sure of who you are and that's fantastic, well maybe we all can't be so lucky." I said

"Yeah I've had a lot of luck, Blaine, being chased out of high school by a bully who's threatened to kill me." He said sarcastically

"Yeah and why was that?"

"Because he didn't like who I was."

"It's sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now, isn't it?" I asked getting agitated

"I am-, I'm searching. I'm honestly just trying to figure out what I am. And you out of _all_ people to get down on me for that, I didn't that's who you were. I'll see ya, I would say bye, but I wouldn't want to make you angry." I said picking up my bag and walking out of the coffee shop.


End file.
